


I Belong to Him (and only Him)

by RedCatEye



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Breaking, Hacking, Implied Non-Con, Kevin Owens - Freeform, M/M, Shane McMahon - Freeform, Slight gore at the start, Stalking, Unhealthy Obsession, Unsafe Sex, Yandere character, but you'll see why I used it, implied past relationship, like i said, mentions of - Freeform, messed up, this is just one messed up fic, which is probably redundant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter where he hid, AJ had no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to Him (and only Him)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following work of fiction contains scenes of gore, violence and implied non-consensual intercourse, and is aimed to a mature audience. It is not advisable for people under 18 years of age or for those who have PTSD or any disorder caused by the elements talked about in this fan work.
> 
> If you choose to ignore the warnings and get triggered or offended in anyway, I will not be held responsible for any damage done to your psychological or emotional state. I am NOT condoning, nor am I supporting, such actions mentioned in this work.
> 
> I am also NOT your babysitter, so please take some responsibility and check the tags and read the warnings. 
> 
> You have been warned.

AJ didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think that it was all his fault. It was just a coincidence, he attempted to convince himself. It wasn't because of him

But it was too much of a coincidence.

Sami Zayn was sent to the hospital not even an hour after he and AJ had talked to each other. It was all too much, and AJ had to stop thinking about it to keep himself sane.

 

The worse thing about it was there were no witnesses. Security cameras didn't extend to the locker rooms for privacy reason — No doubt management was beating itself for not doing so — and it had led to the perfect crime. Sami was attacked just as he'd dressed in casual clothing to ready himself for a night on the town with AJ and a few other guys.

The one who'd found him was, ironically, Kevin Owens who was kind enough to call for help and keep Sami from bleeding until a medical team arrived. AJ was one of the people who had seen Sami get stretchered out of the arena, and the redhead was horrid to behold after the assault.

 

Weird bite marks were scattered throughout his body, some had managed to pull some skin off but was thankfully left still attached to the man's body. Both his eyes were swollen shut, deep bloody claw marks trailed four red streaks down both of his arms, legs, his chest and face, and he almost looked blue courtesy of the bruises on his entire body.

Many of the onlookers suspected that Zayn was attacked by a rabid fan but AJ knew it couldn't be. Security personnel were scattered around the arena before, during and after the shows. A fan couldn't have gotten anywhere near Sami without running into a security guard at some point.

And besides, Sami was still relatively new to the roster. His locker room wasn't permanent yet, and the only possible person who'd know which room he was assigned to that night would be...

 

The perpetrator had to be one of the superstars scheduled that night, that much AJ was certain. His prime suspect was Owens, he had to be considering he just happened to be passing by Sami's locker room and just happened to be generous enough to get Sami the medical attention he needed.

But AJ knew it wouldn't be enough to prove anything so he kept his mouth shut and left the case to the official investigation team to solve. He wasn't exactly Sherlock Holmes now, was he?

Shane McMahon shoo'ed the quickly growing crowd away, and AJ went back to his locker room to take a much-needed shower but not without locking his door first. After what had happened, a guy could never be too sure. Besides, who could blame him?

He dressed himself in his street clothes and was organizing his things back inside his bag, when he suddenly felt an odd chill in the air. Like he was being watched.

As a performer, that should not have bothered him in the slightest. He was used to thousands upon thousands of pairs of eyes on him on a weekly basis, he had gotten used to it.

 

But this feeling, this experience, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The gaze seemed to linger, a chill had settled in the air and for some reason, AJ found it difficult to breathe. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the atmosphere almost crushing at that moment.

AJ turned around to survey the room, thinking that it was probably Ambrose just pranking him again. Fucking nutjob always pranked and scared the shit out of anyone and everyone for shits and giggles, repercussions seemingly not affecting him. The brunette scoured his locker room, searching in the bathroom and closet, only to find them empty.

 

"Ha ha, real funny, Ambrose," AJ said sarcastically as he placed his remaining items back in his bag. "Come on out. You owe me a ride back for this."

No answer came, only the creepy sensation surrounded the redneck. Okay, now he was spooked. Usually, Dean would give up once you called him out. So it couldn't be Ambrose. AJ took a moment to remember that Ambrose had already gone back to the hotel with Reigns a few hours prior to Sami's assault. AJ's breathing picked up some, quickly zipping up his bag and running out the door with it. He looked behind him every so often to see if anyone was following him, and bumped into Cesaro as a result.

AJ stumbled back and fell flat on his ass meanwhile Cesaro was still standing, looking surprised but immediately offering a hand to get AJ back up, an offer the latter took.

 

"You okay there, Styles?" He'd asked as he aided AJ back to his feet. AJ dusted off the dirt from his backside before reassuring that he was fine. Cesaro muttered an apology, which AJ waved off.

Perfect, he could hitch a ride with Cesaro back to the hotel.

The Georgian slung his bag back over his shoulder. "Hey, man, you think I could ride with you just this once? The...thing kinda made me paranoid, I guess, like someone's following me."

"Sure," The Swiss replied with a warm smile. The two walked further down the parking lot to locate Cesaro's car. "I got a bit shaken up by it too, so I know where you're coming from."

A few more minutes of walking, and they had found the van Cesaro had arrived in. They loaded their luggage into the backseat, and they were off.

AJ still didn't feel as safe as he'd expected, even with the Swiss Superman himself. Whether it was the paranoia of Cesaro being the one who'd assaulted Sami or not, AJ wasn't sure and he may have made a terrible mistake that could lead to his demise.

He could still feel the eyes on him, like they were being followed by somebody. AJ looked to the backseat and the vehicles behind theirs, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Cesaro kept asking him what was wrong, to which he replied with "Nothing. Just checking something" everytime. He knew the other man didn't buy it, but he was thankful that Cesaro just kept driving.

 

They reached the hotel after a few more minutes of driving, and Cesaro parked in a vacant spot in the parking lot. He turned off the engine but didn't make a move to exit the car so AJ stayed right where he was. A lecture was coming, he was sure of it. And it turned out, his guess was correct.

"Look, AJ," Cesaro started awkwardly in the silence of the vehicle, his hands fiddled with the car keys. "If you're so nervous, why not go see the company psychiatrist in the morning, get your head checked out? You've been acting weird since the incident."

AJ shook his head. "Cesaro, I appreciate the concern, I truly do, but I'm fine. I've seen worse things—" A lie, a flat-out lie. "And Sami's accident won't be the one to get to me. I'm a little shaken up, sure, but anyone who saw Sami wouldn't blame me."

Cesaro studied him and AJ hated that. He already had the anonymous staring problem to worry about. But he couldn't really be upset with Cesaro for attempting to read between the lines. But thankfully, the other man didn't voice out his other concerns and instead opened his car door to leave the car, AJ doing the same.

They gathered their bags from the backseat, and said their goodbyes as they headed to their respective rooms. Once the brunette was all alone in the hallway, he could feel the creepy atmosphere amplify and he had to walk faster to keep himself from thinking too much about it. If he thought about it, he might just scream at whoever was following him.

And he really didn't want to get in trouble with Hotel Management at one in the morning.

 

Even when he was alone in the goddamn elevator, he still didn't feel safe, and AJ clutched his bag closer to his chest. 

 _'You're almost there, AJ,'_ He repeated over and over to himself. _'It's gonna be okay.'_

The elevator dinged for the ninth floor, and AJ hurriedly left as soon as the doors open. He reached his room at the end of the hall, and he dug into his pockets to find his keycard. He glanced down the hallway every so often to check, only fueling his paranoia.

God, if he didn't go crazy by the end of the night, it would be a damn miracle.

He fished his keycard out from his jacket pocket, cursing as his shaky hands dropped the item a few times, and went inside the room. AJ quickly shut the door behind him, leaning back against the cool wood and breathing a sigh of relief. His bags were dropped unceremoniously next to his feet as he pushed himself off the door, stumbling a little before finally stabilizing.

 

That damn feeling just wouldn't go away! AJ searched his entire room in panic and desperation, on the brink of tears and so close to just breaking down right then and there, hotel management be damned.

Like before, he found no one in the room with him which should have been a relief, but it just added to his paranoia. Both hands went up to grip his hair as he tried to get ahold of himself. It took a few moments before he could move his body again, going into the bathroom to take a shower. 

AJ doesn't remember the last time he'd showered as quick as he did, if he ever. Getting dressed was more of a challenge, the brunette quickly slipping on a pair of sweatpants before hurrying to the relative safety of the bed and its covers.

He wanted to scream, to tell whoever was following him to leave him alone. This was driving him crazy, and it was commendable that he hadn't yet. The best he could do was wrap himself in the blankets to somehow shield himself from unseen eyes.

The lights were left on, however. AJ didn't dare to sleep in the dark — Who knows what would happen if he did? — and a few minutes later, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

"Even until now, you're still having problems sleeping."

 

A rough, calloused hand caressed AJ's face to avoid waking the younger man from his sleep. AJ stirred a bit but otherwise remained asleep. He was breathing heavily, probably from all that paranoia from earlier, and the sounds of his respiration and the rise and fall of his beautifully sculpted chest were hypnotic.

"Don't worry. I'm all you need," The redneck mumbled something under his breath, and the other man waited for him to settle before continuing.

"He's not gonna come between us anymore," He leaned down to place a soft kiss to one of AJ's plump cheeks. "No one will."

 

He had to be patient. AJ was his delicate boy, there was nothing to gain from hurting someone as perfect.

No, not 'as perfect' because AJ was another league of perfection all on his own. No one could ever be as perfect as him, and the mystery man would make sure that no one would challenge or oppose the idea. 

* * *

 

AJ woke up feeling too warm.

 

He didn't recall when he had fallen asleep. It was still dark out when he looked out the window, telling him that it was some time between 3 AM and 4 AM. He attempted to sit up but was stopped by an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Any amount of drowsiness and confusion was replaced by shock and fear. Without looking to see whose limb it was, he shot out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Instead of doing the logical thing and running out of the room or just locking the bathroom door, he rushed to get something to defend himself with.

All he got was some sort of chemical spray, which should be more than enough. He turned to go back out to question the trespasser, only to stumble back and slip and most crack his head open on the edge of the bath tub.

 

Chris was standing over him, wearing a pair of shorts and one of AJ's shirts. He looked genuinely concerned but there was a strange glint in his eyes, the latter seeming darker than AJ remembered them to be.

The older man asked him a question, which barely registered to the frightened man, and bent down to help AJ up, but the latter scurried away from him.

How? How did he get in? How long has he been there? AJ had so many questions but his voice just wouldn't help in addressing his concerns.

So Chris was the one who'd been following AJ around. But why was the question.

 

They were done the second Chris had won their match at WrestleMania. Since his loss, AJ steered clear of the blonde, knowing that all he'd ever gain from doing otherwise is more than his daily tolerance of arrogance.

And quite frankly, AJ was tired. He needed to find other people to wrestle, and he'd assumed Chris had been doing the same. The redneck had no doubt the older man would deem him as a sub-par opponent now.

 

The Canadian looked hurt as AJ attempted to get away, and he linger for a bit before deciding to just go ahead and grabbed the brunette by his wrists. Once he did, however, all hell broke loose.

 

"Get away from me! Let me go!"

 

Chris growled at AJ's disobedience, and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"I gotta say," He said as he tried to fight of the brunette's kicks. "You really do get around, don't you, Styles?"

AJ managed to wrench one of his hands free from Chris' grasp, and held on to the edge of the tub. It was a mistake, however, as Chris dug blunt nails into his skin. All the while, the blonde kept talking.

"You got so many friends like Xavier, those bastards from the Bullet Club and recently, Cesaro. I could go on and on," Chris stomped on AJ's bare stomach. AJ couldn't take it as he let go of the porcelain tub.

"Like, you always have a friend for any occasion, right? Well, lemme ask you something: How many of them have fucked that pretty ass of yours?"

 

AJ couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks as Chris finally dragged him out of the bathroom. Chris was apparently not done with his verbal assaults as he picked AJ up from the floor.

"Huh? Because I find it hard to believe that they've never looked at you and thought about how good your ass would feel around their dick."

The brunette kept fighting, getting a few hits in but it seems that Chris had gone immune to pain. AJ was unceremoniously dropped on the bed with a 'flump' and almost immediately, Chris was on top of him, pinning the younger man's wrists on the mattress and sitting on those powerful legs by sitting on them.

 

AJ had never been more scared in his life.

 

"C-Chris..." His voice sounded shaky, and Styles could feel tears prickling the corners of his once more.

Chris had moved so he had both of AJ's wrists in his right hand as his left one roughly carded through the younger man's sleep-tousled hair. Chris had thought about how AJ's hair would look while being tugged on, a few of those brown strands ripped from the owner's head and got stuck between the blonde's fingers.

Good, he could put that with all the AJ Styles keepsakes he has in his possession.

 

"You didn't answer my question," He pointed out, the growl in his voice sounding more animal than man as his grip on the soft brown hair tightened to a vice-like clasp. "How many dicks have been up that pretty ass, huh? Or down that smart mouth? Pretty thing like you has no way to be a virgin."

"S-Stop..." AJ pleaded as he closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream, the Chris he knew would never do this. He wanted this to go away. 

Chris seemed to have found this amusing, if the low chuckle he emitted was anything to go by. "Yeah? I struck a nerve, didn't I, you fucking slut? You've been sucking cock in Japan, huh? Let those Bullet fucks drill deep inside you until they cum in that ass?"

 

He took AJ's silence as confirmation, a dark blush spread from his ears to his chest. The brunette was biting his lip but failed to keep a sob from escaping. Chris, with his free hand, scratched at the younger man's stomach until four angry red streaks were left in the smooth skin. The sounds AJ made; God, it was addictive. Chris had to hear more.

"You did, didn't you? Let those two fucktards cum down your throat. Did you swallow it, every last drop? Fuck, you're a bigger whore than I thought you were, Styles.

AJ shook his head as best as he could. No, Chris couldn't have known all that. How would he — Oh, no. God, no.

 

"What did you do to them?" AJ demanded, snapping his blue eyes open. All fear was pushed aside by anger, his earlier attempts of escaping sparking anew. "You fucking bastard! I'm gonna—"

His determination didn't last very long however, completely knocked out of him along with the air in his lungs by a fist colliding with his stomach. The redneck coughed and wheezed as he tried to breathe, meanwhile Chris answered his question. Though AJ wished that he didn't.

 

"Me?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I haven't done anything to those shitheads. Nothing yet, anyway." Chris forced AJ to look into his eyes, the thumb and forefinger of his free hand grasping the American's chin.

"As long as they're smart enough to stay away from what's mine, then we won't have to see another...accident. If _anyone_ saw what happened to Sami Zayn, they'll know to stay away from what belongs to me."

AJ felt the terror creeping back into his system. It was Chris all along. It was Chris who had been so brutal to make the assault look like a bear mauled Sami's body. And he had done because...

 _'Because Sami had talked to me'_ , AJ concluded with defeat and regret. _'He got sent to the hospital because of me.'_

 

"It's my fault," He said out loud, his eyes slipping shut again as more tears ran down his cheeks. "It's all my fault."

Chris clicked his tongue, his clutch in AJ's hair loosened up some and he gently cupped that gorgeous face to wipe the tears away with his thumb. 

"No," The older man disagreed, placing a quick kiss to AJ's unwilling lips. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie. Sami's the one who made the mistake of messing with my stuff. You couldn't have known, and it's not like you were planning to come along with him, right?"

For his and Sami's sake, AJ shook his head. "Of course not. I...I wouldn't- "

"Good," Chris interrupted as he released the brunette hair. "Now we can start your lesson."

AJ looked at him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He had already submitted to Chris, let him humiliate him beyond repair, wasn't that enough? Jericho seemed to have understood his silent question and with a smile, answered with the same twisted enthusiasm.

 

"Oh, AJ, you didn't think that I'd let you off free, did you?" Chris wasn't even done yet, and already AJ knew that it was bad. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I would just let you keep whoring around? You gotta learn that no one else is can touch you but me. And I'm gonna make sure you won't ever forget it."

* * *

 

AJ had always been told that hell was a place one goes to if they have committed a sin in their lifetime. Well, either those stories were all bullshit or AJ had already died and was assigned to his own personal damnation.

Chris had knocked him out and dragged him to someplace unfamiliar, keeping AJ in a dark room and restrained to a chair with zip ties. The bindings had already cut through the flesh of his wrists many times, Styles guessed that it'd already been scraped down to the bone.

He had lost track of time, and had to estimate it to have been only two weeks since his abduction.

The only upside to the nightmare was sometimes, Chris would just come to the room to talk, tell him stories of what has been going on in the outside world. The company and the entire WWE universe were scouring everywhere in an attempt to find the missing superstar, but Chris had confidently told him many times that the only way they'll ever find him was when Chris planned to let him go.

 

Oh, so AJ _was_ going to get out of here. That's good.

 

Every night, however, was a different story. New horrors, some more traumatic than the last, were introduced to him every night and there were times when AJ couldn't sleep from the nightmares that plagues his slumber. 

That morning, AJ was sitting on the floor in nothing but a dirty pair of boxers while Chris was spoon-feeding him some type of soup. It terrified him how dependent he had become on the man, not being able to eat or speak without the other's permission.

He tapped on Chris' jeans-clad thigh twice, signaling that he was asking for permission to speak. Chris nodded once to permit him.

 

"You knew about...the Bullet Club," AJ started with a weak voice. "And what happened between us. How?"

Chris settled the bowl and spoon down somewhere on the floor, sighing as he carded his fingers through AJ's freshly-combed hair. His smile was a warm one, though AJ wouldn't have been able to tell the differences between his expressions anymore. He couldn't differentiate between a genuine and mischievous grin anymore.

Another product of Chris' lesson.

"I've watched you for a long time," The blonde replied casually, as if describing the weather. "I have a lot of skills you don't know about, Styles. Hacking, for one. Any gadget you have; A phone, a laptop, a camera, tablet, anything, I've hacked into it. I know all about you: Your morning and nightly routines, schedules, friends, I know and see everything about you."

 

AJ's paranoia had become a constant state for the past however many days. Chris' confession, though, had managed to take it up a notch. So no matter where he goes, he was always under the eye of this man. He wanted to cry, but his tears seemed to have all been used up, so he merely ducked his head and let out small sniffles and whimpers.

Chris raised the younger man's head, entranced by those beautiful blue eyes. "Who do you belong to, boy?"

 

AJ felt his stomach churn. Chris had done it; AJ had given up, submitted to his authority. And AJ had accepted his fate that, from then on, every aspect of his life was controlled by the man before him.

"You," He finally admitted, and he could see the satisfied sparkle in Chris' eyes.

 

"I've always belonged to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, that was a lot to take in, wasn't it? This turned out a lot differently than my original draft, and the draft was messed up too. So yeah.
> 
> This was originally planned way back in March but I just didn't have an idea for it so I ask my followers on Tumblr what I should do for this and they suggested overly-jealous!Chris, though I'm pretty sure this was not what they meant.
> 
> Regardless, I'm happy with how it turned out. If you wanna send me prompts and stuff, send 'em my way on crimson-of-the-earth.tumblr.com


End file.
